Furnish services, qualified personnel, and materials, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract, as needed to provide, operate, and maintain an animal serological virus surveillance laboratory. In performing the foregoing, the Contractor will: receive serum samples (shipped prepaid) from contract animal suppliers and testing laboratories; and conduct 40,200 virus serology tests annually using a profile of from four to nine viruses, depending upon the animal being tested.